


Secrets of the Castle

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Band of Brothers Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Caught in the Act, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Lieb is such a gossip, M/M, so is George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Web and Lieb make good use of the castle's many secret passageways, but it seems they're not the only ones with that idea.Band of Brothers Hogwarts AU!





	Secrets of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I love this universe so much, so here's some Webgott!

"I mean, Scamander's work is so inspired; he truly understands the creatures he studies," Web gushes as he and Renée stroll through the corridors, their shiny Ravenclaw Prefects' badges glistening in the moonlight cast through the windows. "I could only hope to get so close to so many magical creatures."

"If anyone can do it, it's you, David," she assures, and though she doesn't try it, her bright, quarter-Veela smile nearly blinds him.

Webster laughs slightly, running a hand through his dark hair. "Thanks," he pauses, glancing around the hallway. "It's quiet tonight."

She nods, frowning. "It is. _Très bizarre_."

"Guess all the provocateurs are too tired this fine Tuesday evening," David grins. "Makes it easier for us."

"Don't be so sure about that," a low voice teases from behind them, and the pair whips around to reveal a familiar smirking Slytherin.

"Joe," Web sighs exasperatedly. "It's past curfew."

"You should know by now that I don't care," Lieb muses, lounging lazily on the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. To David, he looks positively sinful — having shed his robes in favor of just his untucked dress shirt and green and silver tie with the typical wrinkled uniform dress slacks. "Unctuous Unction."

At the sound of Joe's words, the statue swings forward to reveal a dark tunnel. David gapes openly at his boyfriend, who just grins smugly back at him.

"C'mon, Mr. Prefect. Loosen up a bit."

With a glance back to the entirely amused Renée, Web follows him slowly into the passageway.

"I won't say a thing, David," Renée promises. "Cross my heart."

Joe grabs his hand and pulls him along faster, leaving him only able to throw a quick "Thank you!" back her way.

"I was on duty, Lieb!" Webster protests as soon as the statue closes the entryway, pouting as his boyfriend laughs.

"Live a little, Princess."

"Where are we going?" He asks after another couple seconds of silent walking, and Joe rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

"Just deeper into the tunnel, Jesus. Give me some light."

Fumbling with his wand, David eventually manages to pull it out with his left hand, his dominant right being held in the iron grip of Liebgott's. _Like he'd even try to escape at this point._

" _Lumos maxima_."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Lieb croons, and Web knows he's done for as they stop and Joe gives him a toothy grin, crowding him back against the cinder block wall.

"You're so uptight," he murmurs against David's neck, nipping the skin there. "Just relax."

"If we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Mm, detention alone with you," Joe teases, slipping a leg between Web's thighs and grinding down, earning a lewd gasp from him. "Sounds like a dream."

"What dreams are you having?" David presses, tangling his hands in the effortlessly perfect hair he loves so much, tugging lightly.

Lieb's smirk is lecherous. "Fucking you over every desk in this school, by the lake, in the Prefects' bathroom, on the Quidditch pitch..."

"Kinky," he breathes against his boyfriend's obscenely red lips, allowing him to swoop back in to slot their mouths against each other another time.

"You and this damn sweater," Joe mutters, toying with the blue and silver hem of the gray Ravenclaw-crested sweater. "You live in this thing."

"I like it," Web frowns, his swollen bottom lip jutting out, making him look even more petulant.

"I didn't say that I don't," Lieb retorts, thumbing David's bottom lip before pressing against his mouth lightly. Obediently, Web lets his thumb slip into his mouth, letting his eyes flutter shut as he hollows his cheeks and sucks.

"Jesus Christ," Joe groans, letting his finger slip out, his hand moving to cup David's cheek. "I knew I made the right decision in choosing such a good boy. So well behaved."

Webster moans loudly at the words and Joe's hot breath against his ear, unabashedly rutting against his boyfriend's thigh as their lips again reconnect.

They don't even notice the approaching light of another wand and the hurried footsteps from the direction of the castle until it's much too late.

"Ah, shit. Really, guys?"

With a wet _smack_ , Lieb and Web manage to detach themselves from each other at the exclamation, David going slightly red in the face at the two pairs of intruding eyes.

"Fuck you, George. We were here first," Joe replies, giving his friends his best annoyed glare. "Find somewhere else to get busy."

"We nearly got caught in a broom closet by Filch," George deadpans. "This wasn't our first choice."

And now they can definitely see that in the light of Toye's wand, with George's disheveled hair and Slytherin robes and the reddish marks littering both of their necks. Joe's firm grip around Luz's waist doesn't hide anything, either. Lieb would laugh if he wasn't so pissed with having to stop ravishing his boyfriend.

"Let's just go, Georgie," Joe murmurs, already turning them back towards the entrance to the tunnel. "Let's try the Room of Requirement."

"That'll only work if you have great need," Web pipes up, earning a steely glare from Toye.

"I have a pretty damn great need right now, Webster."

"C'mon, baby," George tugs on his boyfriend's yellow tie. "It's my fault for telling Lieb about the passageways. Let's go."

"There are more tunnels?" Web asks incredulously when the pair is out of earshot, and Lieb chuckles.

"Darling, you have no idea. And I plan to christen them all with you."

"I'd rather try the Room of Requirement sometime," David jokes, grinning at Joe mischievously. "I wonder if it'll work for them."

"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out."

"So, how many people know about these secret passageways?" David asks, and Lieb sighs, knowing that his chance to get Webster alone has been temporarily put on hold.

"I don't know, a lot? George can't keep his mouth shut," he remarks. "He, Malark, Skip, and Penkala found a map. It has all of the castle on it."

"You've seen it?" Web asks excitedly. "Can you show me sometime?"

Lieb shrugs, relaxing back against the wall next to David. "Sure I've seen it. They hide it somewhere, though. And there's a password to get into it. They haven't told anyone that."

"You should try to get it from them," Webster muses. "I'd want to explore everything."

"Word is that Speirs wants it," Liebgott comments. "So they're keeping it close."

"Let's be real, Lip would turn it in if Speirs got ahold of it. He'd have to keep it away from his own boyfriend."

"Maybe, but only after they've had some fun with it," Joe smirks. "Haven't you heard? They snuck out to Hogsmeade after hours one Saturday."

David blinks owlishly at him. "Seriously? Our Carwood Lipton?"

Lieb nods. "Uh huh. You're forgetting that they're both Slytherins. Even Lip breaks the rules sometimes."

"What else do you have on our friends?"

Joe grins dangerously. "Have I told you anything about our favorite Head Boy?"

"Winters? You've got to be kidding me."

"He's dating Nix. It's to be expected," Lieb shrugs. "But how about sweet, innocent Babe Heffron and Doc Roe?"

Web smiles. "They're cute together."

"They've already made use of the Prefects' bathroom."

"Neither of them are even Prefects!" David exclaims. "Everyone else is making us sound boring."

"Tomorrow night. Restricted section of the library."

"You're joking," Web squeaks.

Liebgott rolls his eyes. "And this is why we sound boring! C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Fine."

Joe raises an eyebrow, pressing a hand to David's back, leaning in to kiss him again. "The books aren't gonna be the only things screaming tomorrow night."

"You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for other fics in this verse? I'd be totally open to hearing them on here or on my Tumblr, @insightfulinsomniac


End file.
